Secrets
by Koru Kashu
Summary: Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance, and a little Humor. Toma has secrets that he has kept away from his friends. But is he the only one that has secrets or does someone else as well?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Part 1  
Morin opened his eyes to a familiar face. He smiled.  
"Morning Mori, want some eggs."  
"Sure I would love some," Morin said sitting up in his bed. The room was full with two book shelves of books and small trophies. The carpet was light green and the walls had a forest painted on it, which went up to the ceiling followed by a blue sky with white clouds. Morin pulled the covers off him and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom concealed a dark room; the paint was black with white dots all over it, on the ceiling was of the visible planets and the moon. He left the bathroom. As he headed downstairs he looked at a picture hanging on the wall. The black and white picture was of the whole family before his parents divorced. His mother had long hair that fell to her waist and his father was clean shaven and had no hair. His oldest brother stood next to their father. His hair was short and curly. His other brother stood next to their mother. His straight hair fell to the length of his eyes. Then Morin saw himself in his mother's arms, smiling. His hair was as long as his oldest brother but straight like his other brother. Morin smiled as he went into the dining room to eat with his brother and his family.  
  
"Toma, you awake?" a familiar voice said to Toma's ear before Toma groaned.  
"Kinda, what do you want?" Toma asked into the white pillow with his eyes still closed.  
"Dinner's ready," the voice whispered. Toma heard footsteps leave the wood floored room. Toma opened his eyes as he sat up. He then rubbed his eyes. Man, another one of those dreams. Toma thought. He left the room and went into the dining room where the others were.  
"Seiji, how many girlfriends have you had in your life?" Shu asked Seiji when Toma came into the room. Toma sat on the right side of Ryo.  
"Too many to count, why?" Seiji lied grabbing two rolls. "Have a girlfriend and want info?" Seiji smiled.  
"I'm sure he doesn't I'm always around him the only girl he flirts with is you." Shin smiled with food in his mouth as usual. Toma filled his plate full of food.  
"Seiji, I believe you're the only one who has had a girlfriend," Ryo quoted that with a roll in his hand. Toma let his mind wonder as he ate.  
"Hey Toma, your quiet, do u have a girlfriend?!" Seiji asked breaking into Toma's thoughts. Toma dropped his roll onto his plate.  
"Oh man he does!" Seiji bursts into laughter. Toma looked at his food and just stared at it. He wasn't in the best of mood to deal with all this.  
"You okay Toma?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm fine," Toma stood up and head up the stairs to his and Seiji's bedroom.  
  
"Mori! Mori!" Morin turned to his brother who was standing in the door way of the waiting room. "Come and meet your niece," his brother said giving his hand to his youngest brother.  
"Aye," Morin nods then takes his brothers hand. His brother leads him to the nursery. "Where's Tori?"  
His brother looks at him with sadness but happiness in his eyes. "He couldn't make it. You know him and his big band," his brother said smiling.  
Morin smiled back, "Yea I do." They came to the nursery window. Both looked into the nursery room.  
"She's the one to the far right on the first row." Morin's brother points to his daughter with a smile.  
Morin looks at her, "Toya, she looks like Mallaidh."  
"Yeah, I know," Toya smiled not leaving his eyes off his daughter. Morin sat down in a chair next to the window. I'm an uncle.  
  
Lying on his bed, Toma pulled out his wallet from his back pocket then looked at the picture of his niece. God, I miss my niece, brothers, and everyone else. The door opens to his bedroom causing Toma to jump. He quickly put the wallet back into his pocket. "Hey Toma, sorry to embarrass you like that." It was Seiji's voice.  
"No you just surprised me," Toma lied looking at the ceiling.  
"Then, why did you leave?" Toma didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.  
"Knock, knock. Toma you got a letter," Nasuti said coming into the room. She handed it to Toma.  
"Did I get one?" Seiji asked Nasuti eagerly.  
"Of course, you always do," Nasuti handed Seiji his letter. Nasuti then shut the door and left the room. Toma looked at the letter. It was from his brother Tori. Smiling, he sat up then opened it carefully. He found two tickets to a concert, a letter, and backstage tickets. He put the tickets on the side of his bed. He unfolded the letter and read it:  
  
Hey Mori,  
It's been awhile since I've seen you. So how are you doing? If you're wondering I found where you live through Dad. I didn't want to come and visit just in case you weren't there so I decided that it's best to write you first. Please come to our concert, I would really like to see you again. I also have a surprise for ya.  
  
Your older brother  
Tori  
P.S. I love ya.  
  
Toma put the letter down next to him then looked back at the ceiling. "So who wrote to ya, Toma?" Seiji asked.  
"A family member." Toma kept his eyes on the ceiling. Seiji left his bed over to Toma's. He grabbed the letter and looks at it. "You can read this?" He pointed at the writing on the piece of paper. Toma nodded without looking at Seiji, while he closed his eyes. "What language is it?" Seiji sat down beside Toma's side.  
"It's Gaelic."  
"Oh." Silence. "What country is that?"  
Toma rolled his eyes. "Ireland. May I sleep now?"  
"Uh...yeah." Seiji stands up then moves back to his own bed and lies down.  
  
Morin watched his niece play outside with her father. Toya was dodging his daughter to get to his truck for a goal. She was giggling while trying to keep her father away from the truck.  
Morin smiled then look at the sky. I can't wait to leave this place and go to the heavens.  
"Mori! Come and help me!" Mallaidh yelled from the car.  
"Aye!" Morin got up and ran to the car. Mallaidh handed Morin plastic bags full of food. Morin took them into the kitchen and put them on the floor.  
"Mori! Mallaidh! Tori's here!" Morin heard his brother yell into the house.  
"Alright be there in a sec!" Mallaidh yelled back. "Go ahead Morin."  
"Buíoch!" Morin ran out the front door to his brother Tori.  
"Hey Mori!" Tori opened his arms for a hug. Morin ran to Tori and gave him a hug that he wanted.  
"Long time no see, you going to play for us this year?" Tori asked. Morin's eyes grew wide. Tori smiled  
"Tori, you know he's stage fright," Toya said.  
"I know I was just teasing," Tori rubbed Morin's head, messing up his hair.  
  
Toma woke by a thonk downstairs. He grabbed his watch and checked what time it was. 12:00. Noon, damn, these dreams are taking it out of me. Toma sat up. He felt a sudden dizziness. He stood up slowly then headed downstairs. Shu Rei and Shin were wrestling again. So that's what woke me. I'm actually glad they did.  
"Hey Toma! Finally woke up, huh?" Seiji was playing on Toma's Nintendo 64  
"Yea." I guess... Toma sat down next to Ryo, who was watching Seiji play his favorite game.  
"What's with the concert tickets your 'family member' gave you?"  
Toma looked at Seiji. "He's a....singer."  
"Oh it's a stage name?"  
"Yes, if you want to know his real name its Tori—."  
"Tori?" Seiji repeated.  
"Tori Hashiba?" Ryo asked. Toma shook his head.  
"No, Tori Caomhnóir."  
"I guess you can wait three day 'til you see the concert," Nasuti said coming into the room.  
"I can wait," I think. Toma swallowed.

OOC

First of all i'll be translating the gaelic words so you can understand them

Mallaidh is Molly in Gaelic; Buioch is great or grateful;


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Troopers / Ronin Warriors. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Notes: _italics are thoughts_

Toma walked up to a guard post. "Pass?!" the guard asked stopping Toma where he was. As Toma pulled out his pass he got through the mail, he handed it to the guard. The guard took it, went into his office then came back out. "Wear this at all times!" the guard said handing Toma a necklace with a yellow tag at the end. Toma put the necklace around his neck, nodded at the guard then went in. People were going from one building to another. Toma saw a trailer with the name 'Taka' on the side. He walked up to his brother's trailer. He knocked on the trailer door then waited for an answer. Toma saw a guy he didn't recognize, when the door opened.  
"Uh..." Toma started.  
"Your Taka's brother, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I am," Toma answered.  
"He'll be back in a minute. Come on in." He moved aside. Toma walked into the trailer. "Go ahead and sit down, do what ever you want I'm sure your brother won't care." He goes into the back of the trailer. Toma sat down on the couch/table while he looked around. There wasn't much, just a small kitchen, the driver and passenger seat in the front, and decorations all around the trailer. He lied down and looked at the ceiling. He started to count all the stuff he saw. As he got to the number hundred and thirty-nine before, he fell asleep.

Toma felt two pokes in his side. He felt a third poke and jumped. "Dia gs Dé! Tori!" Toma yelled in Gaelic and sits up.  
Tori smiled, "You were always fun to tease," he said in Gaelic. He moved over to the fridge. "You hungry? Like usual."  
"Actually I ate before I showed up." Toma said watching his brother scan the fridge.  
Tori looked at his little brother, "You can cook now?"  
Toma smiled. "No, I can't! I have roommates."  
"Roommates?! You have friends?!" Tori closed the fridge, laughing. "And when did you get friends?"  
"Two years ago today. Fourteen days after I left."  
"Man, you've changed, a lot... still play the violin?" Tori pulled out a violin case.  
"No, couldn't find one my size. Why? Want me on the stage?" Toma chuckled.  
"No, just wondering." He opened the case and pulled out a violin. "I got this one from one of my old workers. He gave it to me because I helped him with his studies."  
Toma lowered his eyebrows. "Why was he studying when he was--,"  
"Because he ran away, Morin. He was looking for a job. And we were looking for a violinist."  
"So you took him?"  
"Yep. At least he wasn't afraid of the stage, like you were. Man you were scared," Tori laughed then put the violin back in the case. "He reminded me of you everyday. I told him about you. When he was about to go to college he gave the violin to me then told me to give it to you." Puts the violin and its case in Toma's face. "Here's a picture of him." Tori showed Toma the picture from his wallet. The boy in the picture had blonde hair in the same style as Toma's hair. He had a black dress suit on with a violin case in his left hand. His right hand was in a position as if he was waving.  
"Why, he doesn't even know me?"  
"Morin, he's giving this to you for a reason."  
"Which is?"  
"Cróga."  
Toma looks at the case then took the handle. "Tell him thanks for me."  
Toma's brother nods, "I will." They sat in silence for awhile before Tori said, "Oh, and something else." He goes into a room then come back out four minutes later "Our last couple CD's and one more thing. Come with me." Tori opened the trailer door and stepped out. Toma followed with all the stuff in his hands. Tori lead Toma to a small building, probably the smallest in the resort. They walked into the building. The first thing Toma saw was Mallaidh. He looked around and saw his niece playing with a little boy, but he didn't see his oldest brother.  
Mallaidh stood up. "Hey, Mori. It's good to see ya," She sounded tired. She gave Toma a hug.  
"Where's Toya?" Toma asked sounding a little worried.  
"He's...a..." Mallaidh started.  
"What?! No!! He can't be!!!" Toma ran out of the building and headed to his Jeep.

Toma stopped the Jeep in his spot. He looked out the right window. Ryo was dodging Jun as they played some game. Toma looked away. He got out of the Jeep grabbed his new violin and CD's and headed to the house.  
"Yo! Toma, where did ya get the instrument?!" a voice yelled from the upstairs porch. Toma just kept walking. He went through the front door and headed straight to his bedroom. He put the violin on top of his dresser then lied on his bed. He started to read the names of the songs on his CD's.  
"Hey Toma." Seiji sat down next to Toma on his bed. Toma just kept reading.  
"Come on tell me, you've been like this for weeks. Since the concert you've been like this. Tell me what's wrong?"  
Toma moved his eyes from the CD case to Seiji's face. "Sage...all of you remind me of my family and now I can't stand it." Tears started coming in Toma's eyes.  
"What happened to them? We saw your parents--,"  
"It's not my parents Sage! It's my siblings!"  
"You told us that you didn't have any siblings."  
"I know. My mother didn't have enough money for all three of us so she sent me to my father. He was hardly home. I didn't know how to cook and never learned. I almost starved to death...thanks to neighbors, I survived. The court sent me to my oldest brother and he took me in." Toma closed his eyes.  
"You said siblings what about the other one?"  
"He traveled with my mother at the time. I was eight then."  
Seiji didn't say anything. Seiji got up. "I'll leave you alone." Seiji starts for the door.  
"Sage!"  
Seiji stopped. "Yea?"  
"Please stay. I can't stand to be alone." Seiji turned and looked at Toma. Toma had tears coming down his face. Seiji sighed then said 'sure'. Seiji sat down next Toma and comforted him. He had no clue what happened to Toma's brothers but he'll wait until Toma was ready to say.

It took Toma hours to fall asleep. Seiji pulled the covers over Toma. Jeez he can cry. He soaked my shirt! Seiji took off his shirt and left the room. He shut the door quietly. "Hey Seiji!" Shu said running up the stairs. Seiji put a finger up to his lips. Shu stopped. "He's asleep again?" Shu whispered.  
Seiji nodded. "He'll be asleep for awhile. What did you want?"  
Shu looked at Seiji funny, "Oh yeah, I found, well Shin did, but he found this in Toma's Jeep." Shu showed Seiji a medallion.  
"Shu, dumb head, that's mine." He hits Shu on the head then took his medallion. He then heads down the stairs.  
"Seiji! I didn't know it was yours." Shu said running up to Seiji.  
"I know that Shu," Seiji stepped off the last step of the flight of stairs.  
"Sage! Where's Toma?" Ryo asked Seiji.  
"Upstairs asleep, why?" Seiji asked Ryo.  
"Because, someone's here for him." "Where?!" "The door." Seiji moved to the front door. A guy about Toma's height, with red hair and American clothes on. He had a scar just above the cheek bone. "May I speak with Toma?" He asked in a low voice, with an accent Seiji didn't recognize. "Uh...he's asleep." Seiji answered. "Oh man." He looked at his car. He looked back at Seiji. "Just tell him Toya will be fine. And don't let him sleep too long, please." He went up to his car and got in the backseat. "What was that about?" Seiji heard Shin ask. Seiji shrugs. "I do not know." Seiji stepped back and shut the front door.

Morin was listening to his history teacher, when the intercom came on.  
"Mrs. Inga, will you send down Morin Caomhnóir?"  
"Yes, I will," Mrs. Inga nodded at Morin. Morin stood up and headed to the office. He came to the office hall, and saw Tori. Tori? What is he doing here? Mori comes up to Tori.  
"Tori, what's wrong?"  
"Get your stuff. I'll tell you in the car," Tori said. Morin looked at Tori then turned back to Mrs. Inga's room. I hope nothings wrong. He walked into Mrs. Inga's room. His classmates were working on an assignment. He moved to his desk, grabbed his stuff along with his assignment. He headed back to his older brother. "Come on, let's go," Tori headed to the door. Morin followed his older brother to the Corvette car. Toma got in. Tori started up the car and left the school parking lot.  
"Where are we going, Tori?" Morin asked studying his brother's face. "Please tell me we're not going to America."  
"We're not Mori, we're going to the hospital," Tori said stopping at a red light.  
"What? Why?" Morin asked, surprised. "My blood—."  
"It's not you Mori, its Toya." Tori's eyes became watery. Morin's face showed shock. "He's been shot." Tori let the tears fall. Morin was speechless. "I know it's sudden, but don't run like you did with the stage." Morin smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Tori parked the car in the hospital parking lot. They both went into the hospital. Mallaidh was sitting on a chair holding her sleeping daughter. Morin swallowed and sat down on the floor between his brother and sister-in-law. He hugged his legs, hid his face and let himself cry. Mori didn't know how long he sat there, but one thing he knew, his butt hurt. He heard a strong voice enter the silenced room. He listened to the voice.  
"Mrs. Caomhnóir, your husband will be fine, but...he will be paralyzed for the rest of his life," the strong voice trailed off. Mallaidh didn't say anything but Tori did: "Thanks doctor."  
Morin raised his head, "Can we see him?!" The doctor looked at Morin then slowly nodded. Morin got up slowly, causing his butt hurt even more. The doctor showed them the room Toya was in.  
"He's still unconscious but if you talk to him, he might wake up," the doctor said to them.  
"Thanks doctor," Tori repeated. Morin went up to the bed and saw his brother's face all beat up.  
"Toma, Toma, T..."

* * *

Cróga is Courage; Dia gs Dé is God or some kind of swear word.

Please R&R

Ken


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Troopers / Ronin Warriors. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Notes: _italics are thoughts_

"...oma, Toma," a strong voice repeated. Toma opened his eyes. "Hey," Seiji said to Toma. "You've been asleep for sixteen hours." Toma gave Seiji a questionable look. Seiji studies Toma's face.  
"I've been asleep for eighteen hours?" Toma asked hoarsely. Seiji nodded. Toma sighed. The bedroom door opened. Someone walked into the room.  
"Hey Seiji, I brought something for ya.......oh Toma your awake," the English accent boy said. Toma focused his ears to Shin. "...are you okay, Toma?" Shin asked. Toma nodded. "Well I'll go and bring some food up for ya Toma." Shin left the room leaving his voice sit still in the air. Seiji closed his bedroom door quietly. He headed downstairs to see what was going on. He came to the living room and saw everybody was watching the television. He sat down on a chair with a large sigh. "Is Toma okay?" Ryo asked quietly.  
Seiji shook his head, "No I don't think he will be at this moment." Shu turned off the television.  
"Do you know why—?"  
"No I don't know why he's like this and for some reason I don't want to."  
Ryo was silent for a minute. "I wonder why that redheaded guy sixteen hours ago wanted Toma." Seiji shrugged as Toma's cell phone rang.  
"Why is his cell phone ringing? I thought the phone was dead." Ryo got up to answer it. "Hello...? Uh....no this is Sanada Ryo" Silence. "Asleep, why?" Silence. "K?" Ryo nodded. "Bye." Ryo hung up.  
"Who was it?" a voice asked from upstairs. Ryo looked up. Toma was standing at the top of the stairs without a shirt on.  
"Someone by the name of.....Tori?"  
"What did he want?"  
"You." Toma didn't say anything.  
"Toma, someone came by sixteen hours ago with red hair, American clothes on and a scar on his right cheek, to tell you something."  
"Which was?" Toma said impatiently.  
"Toya is fine." Seiji repeated what the man said. Shin and Shu were too confused to talk.  
Toma was quiet and confused. "Toss me my cell phone."  
"But you—."  
"Toss it to me!"  
"Okay...?" Seiji grabbed the phone from Ryo and tossed it to Toma. Toma caught the phone and dialed a phone number seeming he had memorized a long time ago. Toma disappeared into his room.  
"What was that about?" Jun asked as he shut the front door.  
"Nothing Jun." Shin answered. "Wait! Jun what are you doing here?"  
Jun shrugged "Shouldn't I not be?"  
"Great." Seiji mouthed and turned the TV back on as he tried to drown his mind. Morin watched his brother perform a practice concert. He loved to watch Tori do the practice concerts, you always got good laughs. Tori was singing a fast song but Morin could hardly keep up with the words. Plus Morin wasn't all that good with English. He watched the guitarist play his guitar swiftly. Morin moved uncomfortable in the cushioned chair. He has been sitting there for two hours now. Every once and awhile Tori would yell at his band, which was quite funny to listen to.  
Morin should have brought something to do, because he was falling asleep. He felt a hand come over his shoulder. He ignored it but the hand shook him lightly. He opened his eyes and saw Toya. "Hey," Toya smiled at Morin. Morin gave Toya a tired look. Toya gave a small laugh. "I can't believe you fell asleep during that." Morin didn't answer but closed his eyes. "Come on Mori, you had your hours of sleep, you still need some for tonight." Morin let out a grown along with a whine as he slowly got up. Still having his eyes closed. Leaning on the arm of the chair, Morin opened his eyes and looked down on his older brother. His brother smiled. Morin watched his brother turn around on the wheelchair and head for the exit. Morin slowly followed just in case his brother can't make it up the small hill of the auditorium. All Morin wanted was to get to the car and sleep; he didn't care how long the car ride was. He just wanted to sleep.  
Morin walked out of the building. He came to the truck and got in the backseat, right side. "Where's your brother?" a curious tone voice asked. Morin shrugged and put his head on the corner between the door and the seat. Closing his eyes, he heard a door open and shut.  
A gun shot fired. Morin's eyes shot open. He turned around in his seat and saw no one. He turned forward in the seat, opened the door, and got out of the truck. He ran to the back end of the truck. The motionless body lay there, with blood coming from its head.  
"Mori! Go get the phone now!" He heard someone yell. But he couldn't move. The body laying there was his older brother, Toya! Toma woke up screaming. The scream fell short. Toma let his tears fall. He wept in silence. That part of his dream he didn't remember in his past. Is that what happened to my brother? Did my brother really get shot in the head or did he just die because he couldn't live anymore?  
"You okay, Toma?" a tired voice asked ruining the silence of the room. Toma couldn't answer he just rocked back and forth. He felt a hand come over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" the voice asked again. Toma continued to cry and rock back and forth. He felt arms go around him. Toma felt a weird feeling go through him. He wanted to get away from Seiji but he couldn't move away. All he did was turn and cried on Seiji, without thinking. Seiji was woken by a scream. He looked around the darkened room to see what was going on. His eyes fell upon a crying Toma. Curious of what was going on he got up and went to Toma's bed. "You okay, Toma?" Seiji asked. He got neither answer nor movement, only weeping. He put a hand on Toma's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked again. What's wrong with Toma? He's been crying more lately, why? Without thinking, he put his arms around Toma. He expected Toma to throw him off but it didn't happen. All Toma did was turn and cry on him. Seiji was surprised at first but he soon relaxed. Ryo's alarm clock went off. Grumbling, he hit the snooze button and got up. He headed to the bathroom. Sore from something he didn't know about, he took a shower to ease some of the pain. After the quick shower, Ryo headed towards the stairs. He noticed Toma and Seiji's door was opened a little bit. Curious of why they didn't shut it like they always do, he opened the door slowly. The room was quiet and had little light that was coming from the hallway. He walked in quietly and slowly. He noted that Seiji wasn't in his bed but in...Toma's! Confused, he walked closer. Seiji was holding Toma like Toma was a teddy bear. Ryo turned around to leave the room. He shut the door after he left the room so no one else would see them like that. Seiji held onto something. He pulled it closer. The warmth felt good against his body. Remembering what happened that night made him open his eyes and let go. He was holding Toma! He was in Toma's bed and under his bed covers! He remembered he was woken up by a scream and the scream belonged to Toma. He has been in Toma's bed for who knows how many hours. He froze as Toma stirred in his sleep. He watched Toma for a bit then sighed. Seiji slowly got out of Toma's bed and recovered Toma up with the blankets. He heard noises from outside the bedroom door. He went to the bedroom door and opened it. He stepped out into the hall and shut the door.  
"Ohayo Seiji-kun." Seiji turned to the person who spoke. "You're up earlier then usual."  
Seiji smiled. "Nasuti, I just slept well that's all." I hope she buys it. Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it...  
Nasuti smiles back. "Okay, breakfast will be ready in about a half an hour." She heads to the stairs.  
"K." Seiji relaxed. _Whew that was close!_ As he headed down the stairs and out the front door, he crashed on one of the lawn chairs as he let out a big sigh then put his head in his hands. _What am I going to do? I know I have a crush on Toma, I've always had one but...I don't know how to say it to him. What if he doesn't like me like I like him..? What if he tells everyone that I like him...that'll ruin my life?  
_ "Hey Sage!" Seiji jumped then looked up. Ryo was in running up to Seiji. Seiji put his head back into his hands. "What's wrong?" Ryo said breathing hard. Seiji didn't answer. I have to deal with this problem by myself! Seiji felt Ryo's hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up. "Is it....?" Seiji tensed up, "because Toma hasn't been himself?" Seiji then looked up at Ryo. "Look Sage, I know you were sleeping with Toma last night, and I don't know how long this has been going on. I have a feeling that you love him. It happens. If you don't want me to tell the guys, fine I won't, but be careful with Toma." After Ryo said that he went inside. Seiji just stared at the door where Ryo disappeared._ He's giving me advice? What did he mean by be careful with Toma?_ He got up from the chair and went inside. He heard giggling from the living room. He went to the door to the living room. Shu was spinning Jun around. Seiji smiled. _Nasuti is not going to be happy at breakfast._ He shook his head and headed to the kitchen to see what he could do. "Lunch!" a voice bellowed through the house. Footsteps ran down the stairs, as Toma growled trying to sleep as much as he could. _I hate this._  
"Yo Mori!" Toma shot up in his bed. "What did you cook this time?!" Shu's voice asked. Toma sighed. _God damn it! I am sick of all this! Why am I so jumpy? Is it because Tori is telling me that Toya is still alive and Mallaidh is telling me he is dead..? Who's telling the truth!?_ Toma sighed. As he pulled off the covers that were on him he reached for his cell phone and dialed Tori's number. The phone rang three times than someone on the other line said, "Taka speaking."  
"Tori?" Toma managed to say in Gaelic.  
"...Mori?"  
"Hey, I'm confused....is Toya dead or not?"  
"No! He's not dead, he's in a coma. You just took it wrong when you came to visit me." Toma didn't know what to say. "Look bro, I'll call ya when we land k?"  
"When will that be?"  
"In about three hours. I got to go talk to you later Mori..." With that the line went dead. Toma hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. _Why is my heart like this? Why does it hurt so much? Shit! I forgot to ask what hospital Toya was in._ The door opened. Toma didn't look up or even move.  
"Toma...?" Footsteps walked into the room. The footsteps weren't too loud so it couldn't be Shu...hmmm...either it's Seiji or Shin......its Seiji. Shin wouldn't worry this much about me. A hand came onto Toma's shoulder causing him to jump. "Hey... what's the matter?" Toma turned to Seiji with hurt in his eyes. He then looked back down at the ground.  
"I don't know what to do...I want to stay here but I also want to be with my brothers." Seiji looked into Toma's face. "I think you should be with your brothers for awhile. You need time off from us. How long has it been since you've seen them?"  
"Two years." Seiji eyes widened.  
"That's a long time Toma."  
"I know."  
"How come you didn't tell us about your family?" Silence took over the room. Toma's face was hurt.  
"My older brother had a seizure and I couldn't take it. So I ran off. I found my father's place and stayed with him for about a year and a half. Then I met you guys. Since then I stayed with you." Seiji left Toma's head.  
"We all have our problems but that's in the past now. Just go and visit your brothers and stay with them 'til your satisfied I'm sure the boys won't care all too much. I'll go tell them that you're going to go on vacation for awhile." Seiji got up and started to leave.  
"Wait Sage." Seiji turned to Toma.  
"What is it?" Toma said nothing as Seiji went back to him and sat back down. "What?"  
"Thanks." Toma looked at Seiji. "Thanks for letting me do this....." What is he trying to say? To Seiji surprise Toma's lips were against his. He blushed and pushed away. Toma's eyes were scared and surprise. "I...I...sorry." Toma ran out the bedroom door. Seiji ran after him. He stopped at the top of the stairs staring out the front door. Slowly he looked at the other boys. All of them were confused but Ryo. _Toma..._ Seiji turned back to his room and headed back to it. _You took me by surprise; you don't need to feel like you just made a mista......oh shit! _Seiji ran down the stairs and out the front door. _Where did he go? The jeep is gone......_  
"Sage?" Seiji turned. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, Shin."

* * *

Ken here, 

Morin is a Gaelic name just in a different spelling. The real spelling is Moreen which is actually a girl's name, but just go with it. **Please R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

Toma pulled his jeep into a parking space, turned off his jeep and just sat there. Why did I kiss Sage? Why didn't I just leave him alone? It's obvious that he doesn't like me that way. Toma looked at the rearview mirror and saw a sign that said 'Hospital'. I drove into the hospital parking lot? Ah! Toya! Toma got out of his jeep, locked it up and headed to the doors of the hospital.  
"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as Toma walked up to the counter.  
"Yea is someone checked in as Toya Caomhnóir here. He's my brother."  
"Hmm, let me check." The nurse left into the backroom. Minutes later she came back. "Yes, he's on Level 4 Room 27. Do you know the way?"  
"I'll find it thank you." Toma headed to the elevator.  
  
Shin looked out the living room window. "He's still there." Shin looks back at Nasuti, Shu and Ryo. "Why is he worrying so much about Toma?" Ryo looked away. "Do you know why Ryo?"  
"Yea but I promised Sage I wouldn't tell you all. He'll have to tell himself." Ryo got up and left to go upstairs.  
"I am so lost." Shu said confused. The front door opened. Seiji walked in then shut the door. "Still no sign of him?" Seiji shook his head. "Where could he have gone?"  
"Anywhere." Seiji answered. Seiji sat down on the stairs.  
"Well there's only one why to find out. Facts," Nasuti commented. "Ryo?"  
"Well for one a red-haired guy came over looking for him about two days ago."  
"And someone called for him on his so called 'dead cell phone'," Shin added.  
"Not to mention he got a letter from...who was it?" Shu asked.  
"His older brother." Shu looked at Seiji.  
"Older brother!? How do you know?"  
"Because he told me. He has two brothers...out of what he told me." Shin stared at Seiji.  
"And he's never told us?" Seiji shook his head.  
"And he has a reason for it also."  
  
Seiji looked at everybody they were all surprised by this news. Now you know how I......wait a minute...what's that noise? Seiji looked up the stairs. It's coming from my bedroom... Seiji got up and went to his bedroom. The noise got louder and clearer. It's Toma's cell phone. Seiji grabbed the cell phone and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"....is Toma there?" someone on the other end asked.  
"Um....apparently no..."  
"Who is this?"  
"Toma's roommate Date Seiji."  
"Oh....do you know where he went?"  
"Um....no"  
"Damn!"  
"Are you Tori?"  
".......Yea."  
"Where could he have gone? Any favorite places he had?"  
"I don't know he favorite places in Japan, but he could have gone to see his other brother Toya."  
"And where's that at?"  
"Level 4 Room 27 at the Tsukihoshi Hospital."  
"Thanks." With that Seiji hung up. He looked at everyone else. "Well let's go."  
"Where is Toma?" Shin asked desperately.  
"Tsukihoshi Hospital."  
"Why is he there?!"  
"We'll find out."  
  
Found it! Toma knocked on the door and waited for an answer  
that he got. The door opened. "Toma? What are you doing here?"  
"Mallaidh, I came to see Toya," he said sadly. Mallaidh gave him a smile.  
"All right. Come in." Mallaidh moved out of Toma's way as he walked in. Toma looked at Toya, who was lying on a bed. He went to the side of the bed and took his brother's hand.  
"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him." Toma looked at Mallaidh.  
"It's only been two years Toma."  
"I know....but for me time has pasted slowly." He looks back at Toya. "How long has he been like this?"  
"About eight months."  
"Where's Éabha?"  
"She's at home with Kelly." Toma looked at Mallaidh. Mallaidh smiled. "Yes, you now have a nephew."  
"So that's who the boy was at the studio? My nephew...."  
"I'll be back I'm going to go get us some food."  
"K." Toma heard the door shut then silence. "Toya I'm sorry I ran away from you all. I didn't mean to take off. I really didn't. I....I just need time from all of you. Mallaidh just told me that you now have a son. I'm glad. I haven't really seen him yet but I'm sure he looks like you." Tears started to fall from his face. "I've change a lot since I've seen you. I'm stronger now, and I know how to cook a little bit more than before. My new...well old friends now have helped me through my troubles...but this problem I have to deal on my own." He laid down his head on the bed and cried.  
  
Toma heard a faint knock at the door. He yawned and left up his head. "Is Toma here?"  
"Um...yeah." Toma looked at Mallaidh, who was looking at him.  
"Who is it, Mallaidh?" Toma asked as he stood up and went to the door.  
"I don't know." Toma looked through the door and saw Seiji.  
"Sage?" Toma looked at Mallaidh then back at Seiji. "How did you find me?" Seiji smiled.  
"Easy...your brother told me where you were. May I talk to you?"  
"Uh..." Toma looked at Mallaidh, who nodded. "Yeah." Toma moved outside as he shut the door.  
"Toma, first of all, why did you run off?"  
"......I kissed you Sage."  
"So?" Toma looked at Seiji with a surprised look. "I expected you do that sometime."  
"So you don't care?"  
"No. Toma, I love you and I know you love me, problem solved. I better get going everyone is waiting out in the jeep." Seiji turned away from Toma.  
"Hold it." Toma grabbed Seiji's arm. "Tell them that you are going to stay with me here." Seiji gave Toma a confused look.  
"Are you sure?" Toma nodded and let go of Seiji. "Okay." Seiji smiled and walked off. Toma smiled. I feel relieved.  
"Who was that?" Mallaidh asked as Toma walked in.  
"Date Seiji," Toma said as he sat down. "He's coming back in soon."  
"And who is he to you?"  
"A friend." More than a friend now. Toma smiled again.  
"He's more than a friend I can see it in you." Toma smile left.  
"Huh?" A little giggle came from Mallaidh.  
"I won't tell your brothers." That's one reason why I hate her, I can never keep a secret......wait! She still doesn't know about the armors! Toma smiled again.  
"Good don't."  
  
Seiji made his way back to the red jeep he always thought ugly. "So was Toma there?" Nasuti asked as Seiji walked up to the jeep.  
"Yeah, he was there. And he wants me to stay here with him."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Nothing. He's brother is in the hospital not him....I think..."  
"How long will you two be?" Seiji shrugged, waved to them and took off back to where Toma was. He knocked on the door. The door opened it was Toma. Seiji smiled.  
"Welcome back." Toma said, smiling. Man it's been a long time since I've seen him smile. Toma moved aside without Seiji asking. "Mallaidh went to go get Éabha and Kelly." Seiji gave Toma a questionable look. "Oh," Toma laughed. "She's my sister-in-law. Éabha is my niece and Kelly is my nephew."  
"Wow I didn't know you had that much family." Toma shyly smiled.  
"Just enough to make me happy," Toma walked over to the bed and sat down in the bed next to it.  
"What happened to him?" Seiji asked as he sat down.  
"I don't know yet." Silence hit the room as Seiji watched Toma as he quietly talked to the unmoving body. Toma's eyes were happy but also sad at the same time. Seiji has never seen that in someone. He forced himself to look around the room. The walls were cream white with a light-light brown border around the room. The room had a bouquet of flowers on every table with some toys in a small box under one of the tables. He smiled. I wonder how old his niece and nephew are. He looks back at Toma.  
"So...who was the guy that came over when you were asleep?" Toma looked at Seiji.  
"What are you talking about? What guy?"  
"The one with red hair, American cloths with the scar on his right cheek."  
"Oh...that was Tori, my other brother."  
"It was!? He has red hair and you don't?!" Toma put a finger over his mouth. Seiji blushed. "Sorry Toma."  
"Yes it was my brother and yes he has red hair and I don't. What do you expect the whole family to have red hair?"  
"No....yes....oh I don't know." Toma shook his head. Seiji jumped as the door swung open.  
"Uncle Morin!" a little girl yelled as she came into the room. She ran straight to Toma. She had dark red hair that fell to her waist. Seiji gave Toma a confused look as he picked her up smiling.  
"Hey Éabha." The little girl's face changed as Toma picked her up. She then hit Toma in the shoulder. "Ow." He faked.  
"Why did you leave us!?" Seiji smiled. This girl is a lot like my little sister.  
"Cause Éabha Máirín, he had to go to school," someone holding a small boy said. This must be Mallaidh and Kelly. Interesting family you got here Toma. One is a singer, one is in a coma, one is...well I'm not going to get into that. "So this is...Seiji?" Seiji turned to her.  
"Just call me Sage," he smiled.  
"I'm Mallaidh," she said as she pulled out her hand for a shake. Seiji looked at it a minute then shook it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Seiji said shyly. Toma laughed then said something in a different language that Seiji didn't know. I think that was Gaelic...I have no idea. Mallaidh laughed after Toma finished.  
"Your right Mori, well I need to go and talk with the doctor. Will you watch Kelly and Éabha?" she said breathlessly.  
"Yea Mallaidh I will." Toma said with a smile. He looks happy... Mallaidh then left the room once again.  
"Uncle Morin..." Éabha whined. Seiji turned his attention to Toma and the two kids. He smiled at the look. Éabha and Kelly were on Toma's lap, covering the upper legs. "Why didn't you go to school at home?" Éabha gave Toma a sad face.  
"Cause I needed to be in a place so I could concentrate more. When I'm done with school I'll come home, okay?" Toma looked at both of them. Éabha gave a fast nod. Toma smiled at her. "Good." 


	5. Chapter 5

Toma sat on the floor leaning on the back wall of the bedroom. He had talked to Éabha for almost three hours while Seiji played a game with Kelly, since Kelly didn't know either of them. Now both Éabha and Kelly were asleep on the floor near the hospital bed.  
"Hey Toma," Toma heard Seiji whisper.  
"Yea?" Toma whispered back.  
"How long is it 'til Mallaidh shows up?" Toma looked up at Seiji. His eyes had tiredness in them. Toma smiled slightly at that.  
"No idea." Seiji let out a small whine that couldn't be heard all to well but Toma knew he was whining.  
"Why do they keep calling you Morin?" Toma's smile left his face. He turned his attention away from Seiji to the floor.  
"It's just a name my brother gave me when he took me in."  
"Just a name?" Toma nodded. The door opened causing both of them to jump. Someone came in. Turning his attention to the door, he saw Mallaidh. Thank god. Toma sighed.  
"They're asleep? Wow, how did you do that Toma?" Mallaidh asked as she put some bags down.  
"I didn't, Sage did." Toma looked at Seiji who was smiling shyly again.  
"Thank you. You two can go. I'm sure you both want out of here for awhile." Toma smiled as Seiji's eyes started to glitter. He then looked at Mallaidh.  
"Thanks Mallaidh. Come on Sage," Toma said as he went to the door, knowing Seiji was behind him.  
"Nice meeting you Mallaidh," Toma heard Seiji say as he shut the door. He turned to Seiji.  
"Where do you want to go?" Seiji looked at Toma after he shut the door.  
"No idea......are you hungry?" Toma gave Seiji a weary smile.  
"What do you think? Let's go." They left the hospital to Toma's jeep.  
  
'25 July 6:34 am'  
'Day after day Toma and Seiji went to the hospital to go see Toma's brother. Weeks went by and Toya still didn't wake up,' Ryo wrote in his journal. 'Nasuti, Shin and Shu still don't know what's going on between Toma and Seiji. We haven't seen Seiji since he went into the hospital, and haven't seen Toma since he took off. It's weird and quiet....well kinda. Questions are still asked, but not as much as when Toma started to act weird...Well better fly. Nasuti wants me to help her this morning with breakfast.  
Ryo'  
  
Ryo closed his journal and put it under his mattress then headed downstairs hoping Nasuti will be up. Which she was. He saw her as he walked into the kitchen.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked as cold air hit his bare chest. Nasuti turned to Ryo and smiled.  
"Make the table, then put the cereal on the table." Ryo nodded and left the kitchen to the dinning room. As he stalked over to the silverware cabinet, he heard the front door open. Curious of who just walked in, he left the dinning room to the front door. Jun walked in. What is Jun doing here? Before he could asked Seiji walked in then Toma following. Ryo smiled as he saw both of them holding hands, but they let go as the two of them entered the house. Now's the time to barge.  
"Toma? Seiji? Jun? What are you guys doing here?" All of them looked at Ryo. Toma looked away looking in the living room. What's wrong with Toma?  
"We were on our way back here until my cell phone rang, Jun's mom said she had that she was having a work party going on tonight and needed Jun out of the house. So we picked him up." Ryo lifted his left eyebrow. Goodie Shu's not going to be here to watch him nor is Shin damn it! Why me?!....oh well I'll complain in my journal later.  
"Okay guess I'll add three more plates to the table." Before Ryo walked back into the dinning room, he saw Seiji and Toma smiled, which made him smile. At least Toma's smiling again. Ryo felt someone was following him so he moved slightly to see who it was....Jun. Hmm...looks like Jun wants to help. Goodie.  
"Hey Ry..." Ryo turned to see who just said his nickname. "Toma and I are going to take a nap both of us have been up all night." Oh just Seiji woo.  
"Go ahead; just make sure you shut the door." He smiled. Seiji gave him a weird look so did Toma, who was behind Seiji. "I was just kidding. Jeez." He turned away feeling more happy then before.  
"What was that about Ryo?" Nasuti asked as Ryo turned to her.  
"Just a joke."  
"Uh huh, sure. Set up the table now Shu's going to be up soon and breakfast is ready." Ryo did a navy salute to Nasuti then did what she asked.  
  
'It was after lunch when Seiji came out of his room, looking tired. Shu and Shin didn't know Seiji was back.  
"Seiji!?" Shin said surprisingly as Seiji walked into Nasuti's office. "I didn't know you were home." Seiji just nodded, let out a yawn and sat down by the door. He was quiet for about a half an hour. Shu was downstairs at the time, but when he came in he didn't even notice Seiji.' Ryo noted in his head. He turned his head when Nasuti slammed her hands against the keyboard.  
"What is it Nasuti?" Ryo asked tipping his chair so he could see the computer screen.  
"Just another code," she rested her head in her hands in frustration.  
"Read it out loud." Seiji suggested making all of them jump. Nasuti looked at the computer and read what was on the computer screen. Nothing made sense to Ryo, but on thing was, was it was in a different language. Ryo looked at all the faces in the room; all were confused. Nasuti sighed.  
  
"I knew you boys wouldn't get it."  
"Lilac." Ryo looked at the door and saw Toma.  
"What?" He heard Nasuti say.  
"That's the answer...Lilac." Nasuti instantly typed the answer to the riddle in, but the answer was no success. "Try craobh liathhorcra." Nasuti gave him a weird look as did the others. Seiji just smiled after a bit. "Need that spelled?" Sadly, Nasuti nodded. I thought she knew a lot of languages...guess not this one. "C-R-A-O-B-H space L-I-A-T-H-C-H-O-R-A." As Toma spelled it out, she typed it. Toma sat down in front of Seiji after he was done. He really didn't seem too proud of himself but a little irritated. I wonder why.... Ryo watched as Seiji bent over and whispered in Toma's ear. Soon a smile came over Toma's face which made Seiji smile.  
"It worked!" Nasuti broke the silence, which Ryo hated. She made Toma and Seiji's smiles leave their face. "Thank you Toma." She asked quietly, realizing his embarrassment, but Toma just gave a nod, got up and left. Five minutes later Seiji left also.  
  
Toma left his room to the dining room for dinner. He was hungry, really hungry. As Toma sat down everybody was at the table and already eating and deep in conversation. Toma looked at all the food. He gave a sickening look; none of the food here was in his interest. Noticing Seiji was looking at him, he grabbed the bowl of Japanese noodles. He slowly poured the noodles into the bowl before him. After he was done, he started to eat it.......slowly. Soon after the room went silent and everyone was looking at Toma, which made him blush.  
"What?" Toma asked quietly.  
"Toma, you okay?" Shu asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"You're not eating much." Ryo put in.  
"So...?"  
"I think you should eat more than that." Nasuti said worryingly.  
"I'll be fine, Nasuti"  
"Still, we shouldn't take the risk." Toma was happy when Seiji joined in.  
"He's just not hungry; we had a big feast with his family." Toma sighed at that.  
"Why are you eating more then Toma?" Shu asked.  
"It was Irish food.....Seiji didn't eat much..." All of them nodded and continued to eat. As they did so Toma left and went back to his room. He lied down on his bed wishing Seiji would hurry so they could talk some more. He admitted it; he wanted to sleep with Seiji......again. Toma smiled. Both of them snuggling against each other, warming each other up through the night. Toma closed his eyes, as his heart beat faster. The door opened causing Toma to jump. He looked at the door, saw Seiji and relaxed. Seiji and Toma smiled at each other when Seiji sat down on the bed next to Toma's legs.  
"Got a question before you go to sleep," Seiji asked Toma. Toma nodded for Seiji to go on. "Why didn't you eat much?"  
Toma smiled again. "Better tell ya the truth. None of the food looked good to me."  
"Really?" Toma nodded and sat up; his smile now gone.  
"I really miss Mallaidh's cooking." Toma sighed as he remembered.  
"That's probably why none of the food downstairs didn't look good to you; you're craving your sisters cooking."  
"I think you're right." Silence fell over the both of them.  
  
Seiji studied Toma's face after silence hit the room. Those blue eyes wanted something but he didn't know what, and figured that Toma didn't even know what he wanted. While staring at each other, both of them got closer and closer till finally both reach each others lips. Seiji felt a weird feeling go through him as Toma put his hand on Seiji's lower back. Seiji closed his eyes. Slowly, Seiji moved his hands under Toma's shirt. Finally, getting the chance to let his feelings leave him to show Toma how he felt. He felt something wet hit his lips. Knowing it was Toma's tongue, he let the tongue enter his mouth. Both tongues played, causing Seiji to go lightheaded. Seiji fell backwards onto the bed, Toma followed not far behind. Just after Seiji pulled Toma's shirt off, there was a knock at the door. Both Toma and Seiji jumped. Toma got off Seiji and sat at the end of the bed. Seiji lay there dumbfounded as the bedroom door opened. Seiji felt a nudge on his leg which made him sit up. Shin stood at the door.  
"Uh.....oh yeah, Nasuti wants both of ya downstairs." After Shin said that he looked at Seiji, "um......not to be rude or anything...but your fly is open." Seiji looked down at the area between his legs then looked back where Shin was, but Shin already took off. Seiji looked at Toma who was half smiling, half shocked at what happened. When did he do that? Seiji thought as he zipped his pants up. He smiled. Seiji continued to watch Toma.  
"Well...that one was close..." Toma said quietly, breaking the awkward silence in the room.  
"Yeah...it was." Seiji said just realizing that his heart was beating fast. "Better get a shirt on and both of us can head downstairs to see what's up." Toma nodded. Seiji watched as Toma bent over and grabbed the shirt that Seiji threw on the ground then the both of them headed downstairs.  
"Okay," Nasuti said when Toma and Seiji came into the living room. "I just got a call from the museum in England. They got a lead on something my grandfather was studying for sixteen years."  
"So you're going to England?" Shu asked.  
"Yes," she nodded. "But only two can come this time. Who will it be?" She asked all of them. Seiji and Toma exchanged looks. Toma's eyes said no, so Seiji didn't say anything, so Shin and Shu took the spots.  
The next morning everybody waved goodbye as Nasuti, Shin, and Shu boarded the plane. As soon as the plane took off Ryo, Seiji and Toma went home. Ryo drove while Seiji and Toma sat in the back. About a half an hour passed, Toma put his head on Seiji's shoulder. Seiji looked at Toma and noticed he was asleep. Taking a look at the rear view mirror, Ryo was smiling. Seiji blushed a little bit and looked outside.  
  
Ryo took a quick glance at the rearview mirror and saw Toma's head lying on Seiji's shoulder. Ryo smiled and noticed Seiji was looking at him through the mirror, causing him to smile more. Seiji blushed and looked away. Ryo gave a small laugh. He migrated his eyes back to the road. I should go and see an old friend so those two can have time together. I'm sure they'd be happy about it. He turned on the left blinker, took a quick glance behind him them moved to the far left land on the freeway. Yeah they would be happy. He looked at Seiji and Toma and smiled. Seiji had put Toma's head on his lap and was now playing with Toma's hair.  
"Seiji," Ryo said quietly, as he stopped at a red light on the exit ramp or the freeway.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm going to drop you two off when we get home and then I'm going to go to a friend's," Ryo lightly pushed the gas pedal when the light turned green.  
"Okay...." Seiji's voice sounded a little happier. 


End file.
